lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Pet Shop Rock!
'''Pet Shop Rock! '''is an online flash arcade music rhythm game that can played at Hub and Hasbro websites. It has a similar game style in Guitar Hero. About this Game Get ready to rock in this musical arcade game! Pick the pet, choose the jam, and dance along while keeping the beat to your favorite Littlest Pet Shop songs. How to play * Start by first picking your pet. * Then choose your keyboard setting. Choose CLASSIC to use keys A, S, D, J, K, and L or choose ROCKER to play your keyboard like a guitar. ROCKER mode uses keys 1, 2, 3, M, K, and O. * Next choose your difficulty level. Choose EASY for a game that is not too hard, MEDIUM if you like a bit of a challenge, or HARD if you are the master of the beat. * Finally, choose your song. Unlock a new song and a new pet by getting at least 3 stars or better on the previous song. * To play, watch the colored discs as they move towards you. When they line up with the boxes at the bottom, press the matching key (or keys) on your keyboard. * If things get too challenging, click BACK to go back and choose an easier difficulty setting. Playable Pets #Penny Ling (Already unlocked at start) #Sunil Nevla (Already unlocked at start) #Pepper Clark (Unlock this pet by getting 60% or better on Song 1 ) #Vinnie Terrio (Unlock this pet by getting 60% or better on Song 2) #Minka Mark (Unlock this pet by getting 60% or better on Song 3) #Russell Ferguson (Unlock this pet by getting 60% or better on Song 4) #Zoe Trent (Unlock this pet by getting 60% or better on Song 5) Playable Songs Note that every song is an instrumental version of the original song. Issues / Bugs / Errors * * When playing Vinnie Terrio in Hard Mode with "It's Fun Being Fun," the game freezes and will run forever. * When playing Pepper Clark in Hard Mode with "The Sweet Shop Song," the game freezes and will run forever. Trivia * The instrumental song version of The Littlest Pet Shop Pets are been used on intro, menus, and selections. * The Indian dress that Penny Ling wears was from Superstar Life. Gallery Psr intro.png Psr 1 character 6 locked.png Psr 2 select game style.png Psr 3 select song.png LPS game pet shop rock.png Psr sunil gameplay.png Psr pepper gameplay.png Psr vinnie gameplay.png Psr minka gameplay.png Psr russell gameplay.png Psr zoe gameplay.png Psr penny.gif|Animated GIF of Dancing Penny Psr sunil.gif|Animated GIF of Dancing Sunil Psr pepper.gif|Animated GIF of Dancing Pepper Psr vinnie.gif|Animated GIF of Dancing Vinnie Psr minka.gif|Animated GIF of Dancing Mina Psr russell.gif|Animated GIF of Dancing Russell Psr zoe.gif|Animated GIF of Dancing Zoe Psr minka grey background.gif|grey background version Psr russell grey background.gif|grey background version Psr pepper grey background.gif|grey background version Psr sunil grey background.gif|grey background version Psr penny grey background.gif|grey background version Psr zoe grey background.gif|grey background version Category:Games Category:Flash Games Category:Misc